


【CE？】【NC17？】等价交换

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【CE？】【NC17？】等价交换

艾瑞克在10点49分从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来，11点05分揉着惺忪的睡眼翻身下床。走向洗手间时他瞄见了室友汉克，那个高挑文静的男孩子正埋头在一堆厚厚的专业书籍里奋笔疾书着。

“哟，学霸，今天不去图书馆？”

“我占的位子给瑞文了。”汉克回头一笑，“今天我就打算在寝室温书了，不碍你事吧，艾瑞克？”

艾瑞克大度地摆了摆手，反正从宿醉的头疼中醒来，他暂时还没有再带个辣妹回来滚床单的打算。他挠了挠蓬乱的头发，继续摇摇晃晃地向水池旁走去。

“多谢了，老兄。”汉克还在说话，“顺带提醒一句，离期末考试还有最后一星期，呃，如果你对不挂科不是那么有信心，或者对挂科不是完全不放在心上的话，最好…看看书。我就提这么一句哈。”

用冷水浇了三遍脸之后艾瑞克的脑子才明白汉克刚刚在说啥。他僵直地往回走去，抬头看向墙上的挂历，凝视的时间之久好像他不认识那俩阿拉伯数字似的。他慢慢打开柜子，干瞪着一柜子崭新的书出神。

许久，艾瑞克挪动着不太听使唤的手指给艾玛发了条短信。

 

许多人对艾玛的第一印象都是胸大无脑的金发辣妹，但其实她的成绩和她的身材同样傲人。

不过鲜有人知她和艾瑞克的关系。

“知道吗，我最近看了一部中国电影，里面有句台词‘每一次的相遇都是久别重逢’。”在咖啡厅里见面的时候，艾玛一贯的冰山脸上挂着嘲讽的微笑，漂亮的水晶指甲有节奏地敲着桌面，“我觉得说的就是你和考试，艾瑞克。”

“别取笑我了艾玛，”艾瑞克扶额，“期末考试居然这么、这么快就来了！God我还根本没准备好！！我……”

“停停停，把那个‘好’给去掉谢谢。”艾玛端起杯子优雅地抿了一口，“你准没准备难道我还不清楚吗？作业全是抄Hank的，上课都是代签的，论文是找上几届毕业生买的，课题是找我挂名的……请问你哪里准备了？你这学期翻书的次数有你用掉的安全套盒数多吗？你好意思说自己‘穷途末路’，纯粹是活该好么！”

“是是是你说的都对，人艰不拆好么！”艾瑞克捂脸，“给我指条活路啊女神，求你了。”

“嗯，这个星期都在图书馆泡通宵吧，兴许还能有一两门不挂。”

【2BC】


End file.
